


Take Five

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Almost Every Actor AU In This Fandom Has Alfor As Director, And Is Going All Out On The Angst, But They're Still Robots, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I got bored, I'm Gonna Keep Going Though, Imagine How Hard It Would Be To Film That, In the Middle of Writing Chapter Two I Discovered Something, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Okay Guys So Apparently I Lied, Remember the Blades?, Someone Else Is Already Writing An Actor AU Hella Similar to This, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), The Cats Are Named In Honor of Them, They're Filming VLD, Time Shenanigans, Voltron Lions as Cats, Weirdness, Why Does No One Mention the Trials, With Emphasis On Naxzela, Yeah That Sucked For Shiro & Keith, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "Cut!""Holy fuck, Keith, are you alright?"





	Take Five

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch planned out, but Ao3 is being a bitch, so consider this a preview of sorts. I'll come back and edit later.

Katie's laughter echoed off the walls as Allura threw her bagel at her startled father's face, shrieking in laughter right alongside the smaller cast member at Alfor's shocked expression. Shiro grinned down at the cast as they bumped shoulders and wrestled back and forth playfully, celebrating another successful day of filming. The last few weeks, they had struggled, especially during the first episode, where they all were still trying to figure out exactly who their characters were. Doing script runs with everyone wasn't exactly the same as when the cameras were rolling and you had to get a take done.

 

Shiro pointed his spork at Keith across the table. "No."

Keith glanced up, startled, then scowled at the older actor. "I haven't said a word since I walked in, I don't have any line yet!" He stuck his tongue out childishly, and Shiro rolled his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, and that shit eating grin on your face a second ago never leads up to anything but you getting into trouble. No. More. Pranks."

Keith sighed. "Fine. For now."

Shiro slammed his head against the table, flipping off Pidge and Lance as they screeched with laughter from behind the cameras.

 

"We're all the family you need," Shiro growled.

Keith took a step back. "Shiro, you're like a brother to me, but I have to do this."

"No, you don't. So just give them the k ife!"

"I can't do that," Keith whispered, pushing down the wave of tears threatening to make an appearance.

"Just give up the knife, Keith! You're only thinking of yourself, as usual," he snapped I retaliation.

"I've made my choice." Keith's voice was surprisingly steady, and he met Shiro's mockingly enraged face without flinching.

"Then you've chosen to be alone," Shiro growled, turning to leave. Keith was clinging to him before he could so much as blink, heaving sobs shaking his slender frame.

"Oh, Keith," Shiro mumbled, turning to pull an utterly distraught Keith into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I love you. You know that, right? I love you, _otouto_."


End file.
